its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pit of Despair
"Pit of Despair" is the thirteenth episode of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One Volume 2, and the twenty-sixth installment of the series overall. It served as the finale for Volume 2 and the opening segment of Show XXXVII, unusual because it is usually a middle segment of the live shows. It is also notable that it is the last episode of the series for 2018, as there was a sizable hiatus before Volume 3. Written by Jerome Wetzel Directed by Dallas Ray Previous episode: "Into the Darkness" Next episode: "The New Class" The Story Abby has caught Ragina trying to destroy the U.L.P. Headquarters by collapsing the building above it. Abby tries to fight, but Ragina catches her in a binding spell, so all Abby can do is verbally spar. They argue over perspective, as Ragina continues to insist that she is in the right, and sometimes the ends do justify the means. Meanwhile, Daniel faces off with Cyril Davies and Rupert Pryce in the headquarters of the U.L.P., right where the previous episode left off. As the ground begins rumbling around them, Cyril accuses Daniel of doing something, but neither Daniel nor the U.L.P.ers know what is causing the shaking. With time running out, Cyril gives Daniel a choice. Take Grezit and a newly resurrected Josh Wallace and leave and the U.L.P will leave them alone. Because of principle, and because the agreement requires that Daniel abandon Rufus and Alexis, who watch the conversation from a metal cage, Daniel refuses. Cyril and Rupert drop a smoke bomb and escape, leaving Daniel and the gang to die. Locked in the office, Josh says he has no magic now and cannot help them. Alexis tells Daniel that their only chance is to teleport out, a power Daniel has exhibited before but has no mastery over. Grezit lets Alexis and Rufus out of the cage. They quickly grab some of the texts of the order and join Josh and Grezit in clinging to Daniel. In the knick of time, Alexis' plan works. On the surface, Abby tells Ragina no one deserves to die, but it's too late. Ragina's spell has collapsed the building. Cyril and Rupert emerge and Ragina fights them, weakening her hold on Abby. Abby stabs Ragina and Ragina promptly snaps Cyril and Rupert's necks. But before she does, the men remind Abby that Ragina just killed Daniel. In a fit of rage, Abby stabs Ragina several more times before Ragina can defend herself. Daniel and the others emerge and find Abby over a weak and injured Ragina. Abby drops the knife with relief, and Daniel gives Grezit permission to kill Ragina. Ragina magics herself away before that can happen. Looking at the ruins before them, Rufus muses they must restart the U.L.P., though a skeptical Alexis doesn't think they can avoid the corruption that he has found evidence of in generations past, not just the present. Guest Starring Amanda Iman as Ragina Keith Jackson as Cyril Davies Virgil Von Hartzel as Rupert Pryce Katie Boissoneault as the Narrator Trivia * Chris Allen, the regular narrator, took this live show off. Multiple cast members replaced him, with Katie Boissoneault narrating this episode. * This episode had more extensive rewrites than just about any in Radio Hour history, with Nick Arganbright suggesting many of the changes. The choice was made to show a darker side of Abby by having her hurt Ragina, something not present until the final draft. A more explicit ending was also removed. Category:DK Volume 2